The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
BMC manages storage components of RAID via the RAID controller. Interfacing libraries from different vendors are available to bridge the BMC and the RAID controller. The BMC communicates with the RAID when the host of the BMC is powered on. Even after the host is powered on, the RAID controller still needs some time to initialize itself to be ready for the RAID-BMC communication. So in order to communicate to the RAID, the BMC has to know the current state of the RAID controller. However, the method of checking the current state of the RAID controller is not efficient.
Therefore, an unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.